


For A While

by eldee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, pretend to be boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin needs a pretend boyfriend, Arthur can’t say no, and Gwaine laughs at them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accordingtomel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/gifts).



> This is written for accordingtomel for her generous donation to help_japan at livejoural. Thanks to fuzzytomato02 for holding my hand, and to hermette and blue_eyed_1987 for reading this over. And also many thanks to everyone over at the paperpushers writing chat over the weekend, even though I wasn't working on my Big Bang, haha. The encouragement really helped. :)

Arthur was sitting on the sofa, remote held out in front of him as he flipped mindlessly through the channels. It was Friday evening, he'd got home from work less than an hour before, and he was absolutely _knackered_. After shoving off his suit jacket, loosening his tie, and rolling up his sleeves, he sat on the couch and had barely moved since.

Well, he'd moved just enough to pull out his mobile and message Merlin to pick up some takeaway on the way home.

His stomach starting to growl, he was grateful when he heard the door to their flat open, bang close, and the unmistakable thud of Merlin's shoes hitting the wall as he kicked them off.

"I hate you," Merlin greeted when he came into the living room.

He looked just as tired as Arthur felt. All in one continuous motion, he set the bag of takeaway -- oh, sushi, _niiice_ \-- on the coffee table and fell onto the sofa, head landing right beside Arthur's thigh.

“No you don’t,” Arthur said amicably. It was something he heard plenty of times before and he knew that Merlin would never ever mean such words.

Merlin just grunted into the couch, neither denying nor confirming.

Arthur patted the top of Merlin’s head, soft wisps of hair catching between his fingers. Funny, a year ago he never would've thought he'd find such comfort with the man that had been a near stranger, someone he had only previously met a handful of times through his sister. Somehow, through a series of happenstance, Merlin had ended up renting the spare room.

But now, Arthur would admit -- if only dragged from him -- that it was actually rather nice. Merlin was a surprisingly pleasant addition around Arthur's flat, even if he left teabags on the edge of the sink, or unfolded laundry in a pile on the chair, or stumbled in late at night from the pub with his best mate Gwaine and they both passed out top-to-toe on the sofa and snored like bears in the morning when Arthur was trying to read the Sunday paper.

But Merlin’s wide smile, incessant rambling, and infectious laugh made up for it all. It had been a bit rough, the first couple months; with their different personalities clashing and they'd gotten into a couple rows so loud he was surprised there weren’t complaints from the neighbours. But once they got past that, and there was a sudden _click_ \-- well, Merlin was, in fact, one of Arthur's best mates and one of the nicest people Arthur had ever come to know.

"I _haaaaaaaaaaaate_ you."

Except when he was tired and cranky. Then, not so much.

"What did I do _now_?" Arthur said, pretending to be annoyed.

Merlin pinched his thigh.

"Ow!" Arthur said, but he was laughing. He tried to grab Merlin's hand, but Merlin kept moving it around, grabbing little bits of skin at his thighs or stomach or ribs, the wily bastard. Finally, Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist, holding it still. Merlin's arms immediately went slack, as if it had taken all the energy out of him to do that.

Arthur demanded to know, "What did _I_ do?"

Merlin grunted, but pulled himself up to a sitting position. "You made me stop for dinner. I could've been home a half hour ago, but _noooooo_ ," he said, making a face. "You had to be a prat and make me stop."

Arthur rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, yes, such a tragedy. I'm tired, I forgot, and I didn't feel like cooking tonight."

"I'm tired too!" Merlin said. "I barely got a wink of sleep last night, cramming for that--"

"How'd it go?" Arthur immediately asked. He knew that Merlin had a big exam that day -- "Holy shit, you're done for the semester! We need to celebrate. Right now."

Merlin's putout face immediately broke into that big smile of his, the one that always made Arthur return it, in spite of himself. "I am!" he said happily, reaching over to grab the bag of takeaway off the table. Pulling out a little container, he passed it to Arthur.

Arthur smiled when he saw the California rolls and spicy tuna maki, feeling rather pleased that Merlin knew what he liked best.

"Here," Merlin said, passing him a set of chopsticks. "I got us beans to share too." Merlin took a little bowl out of the bag and took off the plastic lid.

"Cheers," Arthur said, and reached in to grab an Edamame bean, lips closing over one end as he dragged his teeth over the shell, three beans popping out the end into his mouth. He threw the empty shell back into the bowl and grabbed another.

"Gross," Merlin said with a face, picking out the shell and placing it into the bag. "I hate when you do that."

"Sorry," Arthur said, not sounding at all apologetic. But he threw his next one into the bag. "So, celebrating. We'll go out, yeah?"

"Yes. Most definitely yes," Merlin said. He popped one of his shitake rolls into his mouth. Chewing on the seafood, he added, "But later. I need to nap first or I'll never made it down the stairs and out the building."

"Deal," Arthur said, using his chopsticks to pick up a roll. "I'm _exhausted_."

Merlin had seemed to forgive him and gave a sympathetic smile. "Rough day at work?"

"Rough week -- no, make that rough _month_ ," Arthur sighed. "They seem to like reminding me that I won't be getting any special treatment because I'm the boss’ son."

"Well, you shouldn't," Merlin said bluntly.

"I know that," Arthur said, a bit cross. He'd been working for his father's company for a year, straight out of uni, but he was starting from the bottom up. His father wanted him to earn his way to the top -- or, at least, for a while -- which Arthur totally agreed with. Except everyone seemed to like making it even harder for him. “I’m just tired.”

"I hear you," Merlin agreed. "But you're doing really well."

Arthur snorted. "How do you know?"

Merlin grinned cheekily. "Because when you're not tired and cranky, you like to boast about how everyone says you're doing really well."

Arthur rolled his head side to side but he couldn't help but grin. "I don't _boast_."

"Yes you do," Merlin said, poking Arthur's forearm with the end of his chopstick. He easily picked up another roll and popped it in his mouth. "But that's okay, when you're being brilliant."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Brilliant? You think I'm brilliant."

Merlin's eyes went wide, realising what he said. "No, no, _you_ think you're brilliant."

"And you agree with me," Arthur said smugly. "And that's okay, because I _am_ brilliant."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you pompous arse." But he smiled down at his sushi and Arthur laughed at him.

 

**

 

After their food, and a quick nap in their respective rooms, they got ready to go out to the pub. Merlin texted Gwaine to let him know and, as always, he was more than happy to join them.

The three of them sat at a small round table near the back of the pub. Gwaine got the first round, going up and getting them a pint of Guinness each. It didn't take long to go through, so Arthur bought the next. He knew he really shouldn't be drinking that much, as the office now had a tendency to call him in for half-days on Saturday, but he didn't want to miss this night with Merlin.

Both Gwaine and Arthur wanted to refuse Merlin buying his own drinks that night, though he smiled with blushed cheeks and really wanted to get a round as a thank-you for putting up with him while he was a cranky uni student, and it was hard to deny Merlin when he was so insistent about it. Arthur quickly gave in, and with a shake of his head, Gwaine did as well.

When he was up at the bar, Gwaine clapped a strong hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Ready for next weekend, then?"

"Next --" Arthur had no idea what Gwaine was talking about. He rarely made plans on the weekend anymore, at least during the day hours. It was so if he had to go into the office, he didn't seem like a git who cancelled all the time.

"Look, they're really cool, down-to-earth people, you needn't worry. Have you met them?"

"Met them?"

"Balinor and Hunith," Gwaine said. He took a sip of his beer, finishing the end of his pint.

"Merlin's parents?" Arthur said. "Yes, a handful of times."

"Hunith is one sweetheart, and Balinor looks like a bear but he's honestly a very nice man."

Arthur frowned, "I know."

"But she's feisty when it comes to protecting Merlin, and he -- well, you've seen the size of him." Gwaine smiled, amused, like he knew some sort of secret that Arthur didn't. "So don't let that intimidate you."

"I'm not -- what _are_ you going on about?"

"Next weekend," Gwaine repeated. He raised an eyebrow. "You know, the wedding."

"Oh, right, yes!" Arthur said. He knew that Merlin’s parents were getting married the following weekend, it had just slipped his mind. He hadn’t realised the nuptials were happening so soon. Time had got away on him.

It was a bit of a history behind it -- a brief love affair, Balinor leaving before knowing Hunith was pregnant with Merlin, she not being able to find him to tell him, and raising Merlin on her own. Running into him all those years later, rekindling the romance and Merlin getting to know his father.

They'd been back together for something like five years or so, from what Arthur knew. It was a nice little story that Merlin loved to tell, a goofy little look on his face, full of pride and love.

"Right," Arthur repeated. "I'm happy for them. For Merlin."

"He's over the moon for it, certainly," Gwaine agreed. He laughed, though Arthur wasn't sure at what, exactly. "You should have an interesting time, I think."

"Interesting -- I -- I'm not going," Arthur said. Unless there was some invitation lost in the mail he was supposed to have got, he didn't have any plans to be going out to Ealdor with Merlin.

Gwaine glanced at him, just as confused. "I thought you were the pretend boyfri--"

"Gwaine!" Merlin cried out from behind them. Arthur spun around in his seat and saw that Merlin's eyes were wide and he looked nervous. He was shaking his head side to side frantically.

"Shit," Gwaine muttered. “Blew that one, didn’t I?”

"Pretend boyfriend?" Arthur asked, easily piecing it all together. He hadn't _that_ much to drink -- yet. "You told them I was your boyfriend, didn't you?"

"No," Merlin immediately said.

Arthur raised one eyebrow.

Merlin sighed. "Yes." Merlin's shoulders slumped and he nearly dropped the three pints he was carrying. Gwaine quickly got up and saved them, and Merlin shuffled to the table, dropping into his chair beside Arthur and looked incredibly miserable.

Arthur, while slightly amused, still had no clue what was going on. "Why did you do that, Merlin?"

"I -- well, recently, my mother has been very -- _interested_ in my love life," Merlin said. "I think it's the whole wedding thing, she's lost in the clouds," he said, waving a hand around. "All the time, she's on and on about love and relationships and finding," Merlin made a face, "one true love and do you have any idea what that's like?"

"None at all," Arthur said.

"Well, it's difficult to say the least. I finally got her to cool it a bit when I admitted that I was bringing the man I was seeing as a date to the wedding.”

"So you told her me?" Arthur said.

“It was Gwaine’s idea,” Merlin said weakly.

Arthur asked, "Well, why didn’t you say him?"

"Have you _met_ Gwaine?" Merlin asked, scandalised.

“Oi!” Gwaine protested and Arthur laughed.

“No offence, Gwaine,” Merlin apologised hastily. To Arthur, he said, "My mother adores him, really, but if she ever thought we were _dating_ she'd send Balinor after him. With an _axe_.”

Arthur laughed. "Not with an axe."

"Yes, an axe," Gwaine said, deadpanned. "A very large one. And he’d chop off all my hair. I like it right where it is, thank _you_ verymuch."

"You two are _ridiculous_. I can't believe -- you're lying to your mother!" Arthur accused Merlin. "I never expected that to happen, _ever_."

Merlin looked hurt. "It's only to make her happy!"

"So you can make her feel guilty afterwards when she finds out the truth?” Arthur challenged.

"She'll probably laugh at me," Merlin said. "I know Balinor will."

"He sure would," Gwaine said, grinning. "And at the very least, she'll pat you on your head and then nag you about finding a _real_ boyfriend, not a make believe one."

Merlin groaned. "I'll deal with that when it comes up, okay? I just need to get past next weekend."

"Why," Arthur asked, leaning forward and pointing a finger at Merlin, "is this the first time I've heard about it? You couldn't have just come up with this harebrained scheme now?"

Merlin grimaced and picked up his pint. Lifting it to his mouth, his answered was mumbled behind it.

"What was that?" Arthur prompted.

Merlin took a sip of his beer, swallowed, and set the pint down on the table. Taking a deep breath, he muttered, "Told her last week."

"You -- _last_ week!" Arthur said, hitting his palm to his forehead. "And you couldn't have mentioned _something_ sooner?"

"I was busy!" Merlin exclaimed defensively. "Revision and exams and -- and _you_ were busy, always at working late! I hadn't the chance to tell you yet."

"There's texting," Arthur said dryly. "And emails."

"Oh, leave it out," Merlin said with a scowl. "I can't tell you something like that electronically. How would that sound?" Merlin made a comical face as he said in a falsetto voice, "’Dear Arthur, you're my fake boyfriend for my parents' wedding. Wear a nice tie’."

"Yes!" Arthur said, though he couldn’t help but chuckle. "At least I would've _known_. How do you know I can do this? One week is short notice--"

Gwaine snorted. “Oh, yes, because your social life is so exciting right now, isn’t it, Arthur?”

Arthur whipped his gaze around to focus on Gwaine, eyes narrowed. “That is neither here nor there,” Arthur said, scowling. Just because he wasn’t dating -- hadn’t been dating for quite some time, but work was really, really busy, and he liked to have whatever spare time he had to spend with his mates -- didn’t mean they should just _assume_ he was free. "And you! What do you have to do with this?"

Gwaine held up his hands defensively. "Why are you yelling at me for? I'm not your fake boyfriend."

Merlin groaned, "Oh, god, Gwaine. Don't make this any worse."

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Arthur accused lightly. "To make us boyfriends."

Gwaine smirked and the smug bastard didn't deny it. "You heard Merlin. Mama Emrys would've lost it if I were the boyfriend. I thought to myself -- now, who is the exact opposite of me? Who doesn't have fun--"

"Oi!"

"-- And is all prim--"

"-- I am _not_ prim--"

"-- And proper and comes from a respectable family and has a steady job and is just so--" Gwaine reached out and pinched Arthur's cheek, "-- pretty and so darn _good_ \--"

Arthur batted Gwaine's hand away while Merlin burst out laughing. Arthur scowled at Gwaine, "Just because I'm not a lazy lout with shaggy hair--"

"My hair is stellar," Gwaine said easily.

Merlin said, "It really is." He paused and added, "Though, so is Arthur's, in a different way."

"Oh for god's sake," Arthur finally snapped at them. "You want to parade me around as eye-candy, is that it? What makes you think I'm going to--"

"Please, Arthur?" Merlin finally asked him. His voice was soft and eyes were wide, innocent, and pleading. "It'd really mean a lot to me."

"I'm not falling for that look," Arthur said dryly. "It's got me too many times before."

Gwaine howled with laughter and Merlin huffed, rolled his eyes, and pouted.

"The two of you," Gwaine said, waving his fingers between them, "are _just_ like a married couple."

"We are not!" Arthur and Merlin exclaimed at the exact same time.

Gwaine snorted. "Ridiculous, you are. So, what then, Arthur," Gwaine said to him, "you're saying you're not going to help Merlin out?"

"I didn't say _that_ ," Arthur mumbled.

Merlin's face lit up. "You'll help?"

Arthur sighed. "Well, it is your parents’ happy day."

"All right!" Merlin exclaimed happily. But then he paused and gave Arthur a disgusted look. "Then what was all the complaining for then?"

"Oh, come on," Arthur drawled, "you really think I was going to let you get away with it without _some_ sort of explanation?"

"You git!"

"I'm pretty sure," Arthur said with a smirk, "you shouldn't be talking to your boyfriend that way."

Gwaine laughed as Merlin bent forward and banged his head against the table. Merlin moaned, "We've created a monster. I am _never_ going to be able to live this one down, am I?"

"Nope," Arthur said happily. “I get to hold it over you forever and ever.”

"This is going to be excellent," Gwaine put in. "I can't wait until next weekend."

Arthur asked, surprised, "You're going to be there?"

"I've an invite," Gwaine confirmed. He smiled like a sly fox. "And I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Arthur picked up his pint and held it up. "Cheers, mate," he said as Gwaine clinked it.

Merlin groaned and banged his head against the table once more.

 

**

 

"There are going have to be _ruuules_ ," Merlin slurred as he opened the door to their flat.

Arthur was behind him, hands on Merlin's waist and trying to make sure he didn't topple over.

At the pub, after their conversation about being fake-boyfriends, Merlin took it upon himself to get very, very drunk.

Celebrating, he claimed, that exams were over. Gwaine, the bastard, just kept buying him more and laughing the redder Merlin's cheeks became, the more his arm flailed about, and the goofier his grin got.

And, of course, this was the one time that Gwaine _wasn't_ coming to crash on their couch and Arthur was left to deal with a very drunken flatmate by himself.

If he threw up on Arthur _at all_ , Merlin was going to owe Arthur for a lot more than pretending to be his boyfriend.

"What do you mean, rules?" Arthur said, trying to humour Merlin as they got into their flat. Arthur locked it up behind them, and then grabbed Merlin's coat just as he was about to drop it to the floor. He hung it up while Merlin kicked off his shoes, thudding against the wall.

"No telling my parents at the wedding," Merlin said. He turned to look at Arthur, placing a flat palm against the wall to hold himself up. "No matter what, we stay boyfriends for the day. Gwaine knows this too."

"Um, that's an obvious one, Merlin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let’s get you some water."

Arthur brushed past Merlin. Knowing Merlin like he did -- that Merlin was an agreeable drunk -- he was not surprised when Merlin followed Arthur to the kitchen without a fuss. Merlin leaned against the worktop and watched as Arthur got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with filtered water from the fridge. Merlin chattered the whole time.

"And we've known each other for a while, were just flatmates--"

"Clearly," Arthur said, handing Merlin the water.

Merlin took it but kept talking. "But we sort of realised we had feelings for each other a couple months ago and have been going on dates."

"Okay," Arthur said. It was probably good information to know, in case asked. It wasn't like he didn't _know_ Merlin; it was partly why he agreed, since they were friends and could get by just fine with this whole situation. Merlin was the one person Arthur actually _did_ spend any time with lately anyway.

Arthur tapped on Merlin's arm. "Water."

Merlin dutifully took a couple gulps of water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "And we haven't had sex yet."

If Arthur had been the one drinking water, he would've spit it all over Merlin. Thankfully, he was not, though he did manage to sputter out a, " _What_?"

"You can _tell_ that sort of thing," Merlin said, waving his hand around. "It was better to say we're taking it slow."

"And you actually said we're not having sex?"

"Yep!"

"That's --" Arthur shook his head. "Did your mother at least tell you she didn't want to hear that sort of thing from her son?”

Merlin gave a drunken giggle. "Yes," he said. "It just slipped out! I was nervous! I don't usually, you know."

Arthur said dryly, "Lie to her?"

Merlin finally managed to look guilty. "I know, right? I think -- maybe we shouldn't do this--"

"It'll be fine," Arthur said instantly. "Don't worry about it."

Merlin nodded. "Yes. Yes, it will. Too late now, innit?"

"Not if you don't want it to be," Arthur said.

"No, it's -- I want it," Merlin said. When his drunk-fogged mind caught up with his words, his cheeks turned an even more lovely pink. "I mean. You know. It's just --"

At any other moment, if Merlin were sober at least, Arthur would be teasing Merlin relentlessly over that one. It just didn't seem right to do it then.

"I know," Arthur answered. "Look, you should probably go to sleep."

"Couch," Merlin said. He grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him towards the living room.

"I -- what? No," Arthur said, not trying all that hard to get out of Merlin's grip. "I am not the really drunk one here, and this is what you and Gwaine do."

"He's not here," Merlin stated simply.

"Well, no, he's not," Arthur agreed. He gently removed Merlin's hand from his arm. "But I don't think--"

"My boyfriend would!" Merlin said, and he started laughing. "You're slacking on your duties already." He slumped down onto the couch, reached out and placed his glass of water down on table. Then he tried, rather unsuccessfully, to get his jumper over his head.

"Oh for god's sake," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He helped get Merlin's jumper off, and then tugged his jeans off his legs too. Merlin was in nothing but his undershirt and boxers, but that wasn’t a new sight. His hair was sticking out in adorable puffs and his cheeks still had their rosy glow, and Arthur couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight. Then he shook his head and said, "You're hopeless,” though he wasn’t entirely sure if he was talking about Merlin or himself.

Merlin patted the spot beside him and exclaimed, "Couch!"

Arthur sighed but sat down beside him. "I don't think this is--"

"Rules," Merlin said. "Kissing."

Arthur looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I think the drink has made you forget what the word 'rules' means."

"Kissing," Merlin said again. He looked right at Arthur's mouth. "We're boyfriends who do that. Kissing, and handholding, and--"

"Merlin," Arthur said, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him, "this is--"

Merlin surged forward, past Arthur's hold and pressed his lips against Arthur's. Despite his quick, awkward movements to get there, it was surprisingly soft and rather chaste.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled against his lips, but that only made Merlin kiss Arthur a little harder, catching his bottom lip between his and sucking gently. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed, but kissed Merlin back, a little hesitantly. This was not at all the way he ever imagined, or even wished, for this to go, after one or both of them had been drinking; but he couldn’t help but give in, just a little, just to see.

Merlin pulled away, opening his eyes and smiled at Arthur. Softly, he said, "Kissing."

A bit breathless, Arthur said, "We do that."

Merlin nodded. He leaned back against the couch, pushing a pillow up against the arm and resting his head against it, closing his eyes. He stretched his legs out, laying them across Arthur's laps. Merlin declared, "Sleeping!"

"We do that too," Arthur said.

Merlin laughed and stuck a triumphant fist up in the air. "But not shagging."

Arthur laughed. "Apparently not. I'm one of those good boyfriends who doesn't push."

Merlin snorted. "If only you would."

Arthur's jaw dropped at that, and he snapped it closed quickly, completely unsure how to take that revelation, that almost _suggestion_. But, no. Drinking. Right, they’d been drinking and it was only Merlin being his usual goofy, adorable self. Right?

"Right," he confirmed aloud. "Sleeping." He tried to stretch his legs out, and Merlin grumbled but rolled on his side so that Arthur's had room. Merlin threw his arms around Arthur’s legs and rested his head against his calves.

Arthur said goodnight to Merlin, but he was already snoring lightly.

 

**

In the morning, Arthur was leaning against the worktop in the kitchen when Merlin stumbled in. He looked quite worse for wear; hair sticking up in all directions, rumpled clothes, creases from the pillow etched in his skin.

Arthur smiled brightly. "Good morning!"

"I hate you," Merlin muttered while getting himself a glass of water. "How are you that bloody chipper?"

"I didn't drink like a fish," Arthur said.

"Ugh," Merlin grunted. "It feels like something crawled into my mouth and died."

"Charming."

Merlin grunted, and quickly downed his glass of water. He turned to face Arthur, one hip leaning against the counter. Merlin, with eyes half opened, looked at Arthur and sighed. "I kissed you."

Arthur smiled into his mug of tea. "Yep, sure did."

"God, shoot me now," Merlin said, shaking his head. "And you agreed to be my fake boyfriend at my parents' wedding."

"Yes."

"Okay," Merlin said, nodding to himself. "Just so we're clear there. It's all just -- pretend."

"Am I supposed to kiss you at the wedding?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked like he wanted to shoot _Arthur_.

Arthur blinked innocently. "I just want to know the rules."

"You're a twat," Merlin said.

Arthur laughed. "If you don't want to do this--"

"No, no, I do," Merlin said. He leaned against the counter and glared at Arthur. "But if you hold this against me forever--"

"You know I will," Arthur said, giving Merlin a happy smile.

Merlin groaned. "That's it, it's off. I'll call my mother now, tell her I lied, beg for her forgiveness while promising her I will try to take an active interest in dating even though most of the men I come across are complete and utter tossers--"

"Which is why you picked me," Arthur said. "Because I'm brilliant."

"Ugh!" Merlin said, throwing one hand up in the air. "I'm too hung over to deal with you. My head hurts. You're not helping."

Arthur laughed at Merlin and grabbed the bottle of Aspirin he'd already fetched from the bathroom. "Here," he said. "Take two of these and stop worrying. It's fine, I won't tease you _much_ , you'll make your parents happy, and it'll be a wonderful wedding. End of story."

Merlin took the bottle with a little grunt as a thank you. After taking two of the pills and washing it down with water, he eyed Arthur warily, then sighed, giving in. "I do appreciate it, you know," he said, a little waver in his voice, as if it was the hardest thing to say. "You going along with it."

"Well, you need help. This is the weirdest thing you need help _with_ , mind you, but you know." Arthur shrugged. "Honestly, I don't mind."

The drugs must've been kicking in because Merlin smiled brightly, happily, as if his body wasn't in pain at all. "Thanks, Arthur."

"Sure, no problem," Arthur said. He pushed off the counter and said, "Now, I have to go. Work called."

"Again?" Merlin said, sympathetically. "Will they never give you a day off?"

"They will next weekend, I'll make sure of it," Arthur said. "I'm going out of town to a wedding with my boyfriend."

"Oh, good god, don't tell them _that_ ," Merlin said, horrified. "If your sister got wind of this, you know we would _never_ hear the end of it. It's bad enough we'll have to deal with Gwaine."

"Point," Arthur said. "I'll just tell them I've a friend's wedding to attend."

"Good show," Merlin said, nodding. "That'll do the trick."

"Should do," Arthur said. He took a step towards Merlin. "All right, I'm off then."

"See you later?"

"Yeah," Arthur said.

And he leaned in towards Merlin, going straight for his mouth.

Merlin's eyes went wide, he made a squeaking noise, and put his hand right on Arthur's face, squishing his lips down. He exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Arthur laughed and pulled away. "What? I'm off to work. Isn't it proper to say goodbye? Come on, then," he said, playfully going in again, "give us a kiss."

"Arrrgh!" Merlin yelled frustrated and ducked away. But he started laughing along with Arthur. "You annoying git."

"Oh my," Arthur said, amused as he went to put on his jacket, "this week is going to be so much fun."

"I hate you," Merlin said, with no heat at all and a wide smile on his face.

"Cheers," Arthur said, and off to work he went.

 

**

 

The week went along fairly quickly. For Arthur it was a mix of plenty of work hours and a little bit of time in the evenings sprawled out on the sofa in a boneless mess of exhaustion. Merlin was in a much better mood now that his exams were over and he was done with school. He was searching for a summer job to save some money before his next semester, but wasn't putting in a whole lot of effort until after the wedding.

"So you'll come out Friday night, then?" Merlin said. It was Wednesday morning, and Merlin was up at the crack of dawn with Arthur, though Merlin was about to be off to Ealdor to help with preparations. Arthur wasn't going out with him that early, for he couldn't get the time off work. He was lucky to get the weekend off completely.

"That's the plan," Arthur said, then took a sip of his tea. "I'll catch the train. Should be in half-past eight."

"I'll pick you up at the station," Merlin said. "Their new house is a bit out of the town."

"All right, then," Arthur said. "Have a good couple days, _dear_."

"Oh for crying out loud," Merlin muttered and rolled his eyes. But he was grinning.

Arthur said on the way out of the door, "Text me if you need anything brought on Friday, yeah?"

"Will do! See you then."

"Ta."

It was an offer that Arthur really should've thought about before giving. He received no less than a dozen panicked texts from Merlin -- he forgot his dress shoes, he really should've brought his favourite pair of sunnies, he was having _so much trouble_ coming up with a proper speech and could he email it to Arthur for an opinion?

Arthur texted him each time, and emailed back his thoughts, and did all he could to calm Merlin's nerves. And he packed everything Merlin asked for, and all the things he figured Merlin _forgot_ to ask for just in case, so that his panic would be subsided.

But when Arthur saw Merlin at the train station, he couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Merlin exclaimed with grimace.

"Did a craft shop explode on you?" Arthur asked.

" _No_ ," Merlin said curtly.

It looked like one had, though. There was paint on Merlin's arms and sparkles sticking to his shirt and ribbons tied around his wrists; in addition to it, his hair was sticking up in two pointed tufts that looked like horns, though Arthur suspected it was because Merlin kept gripping at his hair in frustration over something.

Something that had to do with arts and crafts, no doubt.

"What _happened_?"

"What do you know about table centrepieces?" Merlin asked as he took the small luggage bag that Arthur was carrying.

Arthur pulled the small suitcase behind him. "Not a thing."

"Me either. _That's_ what happened."

"I probably don't want to know, do I?" Arthur asked.

Merlin snorted. "I'm sure you'll want to find out quickly." He gave Arthur a cheery and incredibly fake smile. "Guess what we're going finish as soon as we get to the house?"

Arthur paused in his tracks, placed a hand over his heart, and very dramatically said, "Oh, _no_."

"Oh, come on, you great buffoon," Merlin said, laughing. "It's not that bad."

Arthur shook his head and continued on, in a perfectly normal voice, "You don't look that happy about it."

"Wedding preparations are a thing of the devil," Merlin agreed.

Arthur threw an arm around Merlin's shoulder. "Well, then, at least you'll have some company in this hell."

Merlin returned the gesture. "Thank goodness for that."

 

**

 

Arthur wasn't entirely sure what to expect when he arrived at Hunith and Balinor's home -- he'd asked Merlin a couple times how his parents were with their 'seeing' each other. All Merlin had done was shrugged and said, "They're fine."

The greeting Arthur got from Hunith was a little more than jovial then he would’ve thought.

"Oh, Arthur, hello!" Hunith said, coming up to him. "It's so lovely to see you."

She looked the same as she did the last time he'd seen her, just a few brief moments when she came over to their flat to meet Merlin for lunch. Her brown hair hung in loose waves to her shoulders and she was wearing one of her long flowing dresses. She smiled warmly at him, as she'd always done, but there was a bit more of a spark to her eyes.

"Good evening," Arthur said, smiling down at her. She had placed a small hand on his forearm and he covered it with one of his own. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Oh, thank you," she said, beaming. "It's -- well, it's a long time coming. Just like Merlin finally having an actual boyfriend."

"Mother!" Merlin hissed at her. "Enough!"

"Oh, stop it, Merlin," Hunith waved in his direction playfully. "I'm just happy that Arthur is here, with you." Back to Arthur, she said, "I've been worried about him."

"Well, you needn't any more," Arthur said seriously. "I'll look after him."

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed. "You do not -- that's stupid, I don't need anyone to look after me!"

Both Hunith and Arthur ignored him, though Arthur was trying very, very hard to keep a straight face.

"Pay him no mind, dear," Hunith said, patting Arthur's cheek. Arthur's smile softened, something rather genuine, at the gesture. Hunith really was a sweet lady who cared deeply for her son; Arthur could easily see where Merlin got his kindness. Hunith said, "We're very happy you could join us this weekend."

Arthur smiled, "So am I." He found himself realising that was true.

She patted his cheek one more time and stepped away from him. "Come now, boys," Hunith said, walking back up to the house. "We've centrepieces to finish."

Merlin groaned. "Mum, do we have to?"

"Merlin," Hunith said firmly. That's all she needed to say; Merlin's shoulders sagged and he toed the ground like a five-year-old who had just been scolded.

"Come on," Merlin grumbled. "I'm sorry, there is no way we're getting out of this."

Arthur came up beside Merlin, threw his arm around his shoulder in a boyfriendly manner, and pressed his lips against Merlin's hair, right above his ear. "You owe me _so_ much for this."

Merlin elbowed him in the ribs and laughed. "Come on," he said. "Arts and crafts await."

 

**

 

Finishing up the centrepieces wasn't nearly as bad as Merlin had made it out to be -- mostly because Arthur wasn't as uncoordinated as Merlin was. Somehow, Merlin had been able to get glue, sparkles, and ribbons just about everywhere. He grumbled and complained the entire time.

However, his work looked great and his mother was so happy she nearly had tears in her eyes when they all done.

Arthur did too, but he was pretty sure it was from the strong smell of glue that was filling the small kitchen.

"Come on, then," Hunith said. "Almost done."

"Thank _god_ ," Merlin muttered under his breath. "The past three days, Arthur. The past three bloody days."

"You loved it, and you know it."

Merlin glared at him with daggers but Hunith smiled gratefully. "He'll be happy to have these memories," she said.

"Quite right," Arthur agreed with her. "He just needs to learn to appreciate it, doesn't he?"

Hunith nodded. "Yes, he does. He will. It’s so good you’re here.”

“Anything for Merlin,” Arthur said. That, actually, was rather true, given the game they were playing.

They followed her out to the garden, but Merlin caught Arthur by the elbow and held them back for a moment.

"Don't," Merlin murmured under his breath. "Tease me all you want about this later, but don't play with her."

"I --" Arthur frowned, and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it -- I wasn't thinking."

"Wow," Merlin said, and there was a soft tug at the corner of his lips. Arthur's mind flittered briefly to the memory of their kiss, but was quickly brought back to the moment when Merlin said, "Did Arthur Pendragon just admit he was wrong?"

" _No_ ," Arthur said instantly. "I merely admitted that I wasn't right."

"That's--" Merlin shook his head, laughing. "You git."

Arthur smiled, and repeated. "I am sorry. I'll watch myself. But I still get to tease you."

"Fair trade," Merlin said.

"Boys!"

They both looked over and saw Hunith standing near the other end of the garden. She was beneath a canopy and there were a number of round tables set up. Just beyond the fence, there were a few rows of chairs facing an arch at the front. Arthur assumed that's where the ceremony would be, with the after-reception inside the garden.

She waved them over. "I need help."

They started to walk towards her. "Where's Balinor?" Arthur asked.

"Staying with my Uncle Gaius at his place across town," Merlin said. "My mother won't let him see anything until tomorrow when he walks down the aisle."

"Really?" Arthur said. "That's a bit unusual. Isn't it supposed to be the other way?"

"My parents don't do anything in the expected order," Merlin said, and there was an affectionate tone to his voice. "They decided -- well, all right, Mum decided -- their wedding would be the same way."

"That's -- quite nice, actually," Arthur said.

Merlin beamed at him. "It is, isn't it?"

 

**

 

After they finished help with some final touches -- though they were both expected to get up in the morning to assist with some other things they couldn't yet do -- it was already quite late. After a late-evening tea, Hunith started to shoo them off to bed.

Ah. Right.

Merlin returned from the extra spare room with a look of disbelief on his face. "Mother!" he said. "I forgot, but there are centrepieces and -- and --" he waved his hands around "balloons and ribbons and wedding things all over the spare room."

She looked up mildly. "Yes, dear, there are. We needed to put them _some_ where."

"Yes, but we have to put Arthur somewhere too!"

"He can stay in your room, hon."

Merlin's cheeks turned red. "Mother--"

"You're a grown man, Merlin. Whose boyfriend is a guest in my home for the night. I'm not going to pretend it's anything else--"

Arthur and Merlin both coughed at that.

Hunith didn't notice. "And it's perfectly fine for you to share a room. I don’t have a problem with that at all.”

"It's fine, Hunith," Arthur said. For his sake as much as Merlin's, he didn't want her to get to the part where sex was mentioned. "Perfectly fine, as you say. Merlin was just trying to be respectful in your home."

"That's sweet," Hunith said. "But I understand. Now, we all have to get up early in the morning so off, the two of you. Get some rest."

"You too, Mum," Merlin said, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Hunith," Arthur said, and followed Merlin out of the kitchen.

"Night, boys," she called out after them.

They picked up Arthur's bags from the front corridor where they had been dropped when they arrived, and went up the stairs.

"This is the other spare room," Merlin said, pushing open the door. "They call it mine, even though I didn’t grow up here."

Going into the room, Arthur could see why it was Merlin's. It still had traces of him -- small medallions from school, pictures hanging on the walls, a shelf that held books that must've been his that they never got rid of. Not the room of a child, but Merlin's nonetheless.

"I grew up in a different house," Merlin said, setting the bags down on the floor. "We couldn't afford much on a single income and lived with my uncle for as long as I could remember. They bought this house after I was already in the city for uni."

"How do you feel about that?" Arthur asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Happy," Merlin said, smiling.

Arthur truly believed that. "I'm glad for that," he said. "And for them."

"Me too," Merlin said. He gestured around the room, looking a bit embarrassed. "Erm. Sorry about," he pointed at the bed, "and, uh."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He pulled his jumper off over his head, threw it on top of his suitcase. "Merlin," he said dryly, "we're adults. We're friends. It's not a problem. Just -- get ready for bed, you silly man."

"I'm not silly," Merlin sniffed, though he grabbed his overnight bag off the dresser.

"You're ridiculous."

Merlin snorted. "Bathroom's down the hall," he said. "Back in a tick."

While Merlin was washing up for the night, Arthur rummaged through his luggage and found his own overnight bag, and put on his sleep bottoms. He took his suit out and laid it carefully over the back of the desk chair. After Merlin returned, Arthur took his own turn in the bathroom washing up for the night. When he came back into the room, Merlin was already in the bed, up against the wall. Arthur switched off the light and got under the covers beside him.

Merlin turned to face him. "Thanks, Arthur."

Arthur looked over but couldn’t see much in the dark. "For what?"

"For, you know." Merlin sighed. "Being here."

"You’re welcome," Arthur said, looking back up at the ceiling. "You could've asked, though, instead of me finding out we were dating through _Gwaine_."

Merlin laughed, trying to keep it quiet. "I know. I messed that one up. Thanks for being a sport about it."

"I'm always a sport," Arthur said.

Merlin snorted. "That's not always true and you know it."

"And you're always there to point it out, aren't you?" Arthur said dryly, though he wasn't angry at all.

"Of course," Merlin said airily. "Someone has to be."

"Well, then. If it has to be anyone, I suppose it should be my boyfriend."

Merlin laughed, but then clamped a hand over his mouth so that he wasn't too loud. "Exactly," Merlin said, and Arthur could hear the smile in his voice. Merlin snuggled down into the pillows some more, shifting the blankets around. “Night, Arthur.”

“Night, Merlin.”

 

**

 

Arthur remembered going to weddings as a child, of his father's friends or business associates. Arthur would be done up in a nice suit, expected to sit nice. It was all very formal and stuffy and he didn't remember having a lot of fun, or having any sort of emotional attachment to the events.

The marriage ceremony for Hunith and Balinor was much, much different. Simple, small, intimate. And Arthur enjoyed himself, he truly did.

Merlin stood with his mother at the altar, in a nice black suit and green tie. She wore another one of her long, flowing dresses, though this one was made with green silk and lace. It still very much suited her. Her long hair was in curls tied-back with green ribbon that cascaded down her back.

And it was Balinor, also in a suit and green tie, long hair slicked back neatly, who walked down the aisle to his bride. Merlin explained it was to represent that he was the one who had been away, and he was the one who was being accepted back into the family. His Uncle Gaius was even the one proceeding over the ceremony. And, though the bride was not 'given away', when he arrived at the altar, Balinor still asked Merlin for his mother's hand in marriage.

"Goodness, yes. Please, take her!" Merlin exclaimed happily. Everyone laughed, and Hunith swatted her son's arm playfully, and it was all terribly endearing.

Gwaine and Arthur sat next to each other, a couple rows from the front. Gwaine leaned over and said into Arthur's ear, almost wistfully, "Lovely family."

"Indeed," Arthur said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Not at all what I ever had," Gwaine commented. "Merlin is a very lucky guy."

"Right he is," Arthur said. He didn't know if Gwaine's experience was similar to his, but it was true, Arthur's still wasn't what Merlin’s was.

They watched as Merlin glanced over at them, smiling happily. They both nodded back, and Arthur made a hand waving gesture that Merlin turn back to the ceremony. He formed a little 'o' with his mouth and paid attention to his uncle -- lucky, that, he was just about to be called on for the rings. Gwaine and Arthur both chuckled under their breath at him.

Hunith and Balinor each said their own vows, and while approached differently -- Balinor a bit gruffer, and Hunith so earnest and sweet -- the message was the same. They were both happy to find their love after so long, and to have their son with them.

Arthur may or may not have noticed Merlin brushing away a tear at that, but he knew that was something he wasn't ever going to tease him about.

 

**

 

When the ceremony was done, all the guests -- which, really, weren't too many as it was a rather small affair -- stood as the happy couple made their way down the aisle and to the back garden. As Merlin passed by, Arthur grabbed at his elbow lightly.

"You did good," Arthur whispered, and Merlin beamed at him.

Dinner was served right afterwards -- Arthur was sitting with Merlin and his parents at one of the round tables. It wasn't very formal and there were only a couple speeches -- Balinor and Hunith thanking their guests, and again echoing their sentiments of adoration for each other. Merlin gave a bit of a speech, the one that he'd emailed Arthur about so much.

It was funny, and a bit ridiculous, and sweet and charming and everything that Merlin was. It was perfect, really.

The two thoughts connected in Arthur's head and there was a sudden squeeze at his chest, a catch of breath in his throat.

He blinked up at Merlin when Merlin glanced down at him, smiling. When Merlin finished his toast, everyone raised their glasses to cheer the bride and groom. Arthur did the same, but he practically chugged back his glass of wine.

Merlin sat down next to him with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Smashing," Arthur said.

"Okay. How'd I do?" he asked, a little anxious.

"Brilliantly," Arthur said truthfully. And before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and brushed a kiss against Merlin's cheek.

Merlin laughed a little, going red in the face and he looked down at his lap, eyelashes sweeping his cheek. Glancing over at Arthur, he grinned. "Good."

Arthur leaned back and smiled. He moved to grab the wine bottle to fill his empty glass but he looked over just in time to see Gwaine lift his glass in Arthur's direction with a knowing smirk on his face.

Arthur shrugged and grinned, though he highly suspected Gwaine was going to be saying something about it.

 

**

 

After dinner, Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin helped clear some tables to the side, and there was a large area in the garden that was used as a makeshift dance floor. There was a traditional first dance with the bride and groom, but after it everyone was more than welcome to join in. Music played from a playlist on Merlin's iPod, coming out of the speakers on the dock he bought especially for this occasion.

Arthur was at the little self-serve bar getting himself a glass of wine when Hunith appeared beside him.

"Oh, there you are, honey," Hunith said.

"Hunith," Arthur greeted. "Beautiful wedding, just wonderful."

"Oh, thank you," she said, smiling happily. She patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you so much for your help last night, and this morning with setting up."

"No trouble at all," he said, brushing it off. "I'm happy to have been able to help."

They got out of the queue so that others could help themselves to drinks if they would like. Arthur spotted Merlin across the garden, deep in conversation with his father.

"I'm happy for him," Arthur suddenly said. "Well, for all of you, but I meant that Merlin got a chance to know his father. It -- well, not everyone is so lucky when they go without a parent for so long.”

"No, I suppose they're not," Hunith said quietly. "I'm happy for all of us. And, in case I hadn't mentioned it before, for you and Merlin as well."

"Oh, you did," Arthur said. "It's -- well, thank you."

"You're good for him," Hunith said.

"I -- oh, I wouldn't say _that_ ," Arthur said. He suddenly realised that, when this was over and Merlin came up to some with some story that they broke up -- well, she probably wouldn't think so highly of him. He was surprised to find that made him a little sad.

"You are," Hunith said. "I noticed a change in him, after he moved into your flat. I thought it was because he was finally settling into city life. But I think it was you."

"I -- oh."

"Yes, yes. And I know he's cared for you much longer than you two have been dating."

Arthur blinked. "He has?"

"Of course he has," Hunith laughed lightly. "Surely you could tell? It was clear to me long before he said you began seeing each other." She eyed him. "I could tell you felt the same."

"You -- what?" Arthur asked. At least he was keeping himself from sounding as shocked as he felt. He -- no, no, she couldn't have noticed anything.

"Oh, yes," she said, nodding. "I know it was only a couple times I saw you together, but I could tell." She laughed. "I'm so pleased you both finally realised it."

"I -- right," Arthur said. He forced a smile. "Of course you are. I am too. Of course I am. And, hey, at least it wasn't Gwaine he ended up with."

“Lovely man, but you’re right there,” Hunith laughed. "Goodness, Balinor would've gone after him with--"

"An axe?" Arthur suggested, a genuine smile.

"Quite possibly," she said, bemused. "Would've been a shame, too. He's got such lovely hair."

Arthur laughed at that, deep from his belly. "Hunith," he said with a smile, and he held out his arm. "Would you like to dance with me?"

She beamed up at him. "That'd be lovely, dear."

 

**

 

Later, Arthur was standing off the side of the dance floor. Gwaine sidled up next to Arthur, placing a hand on his shoulder. Arthur glanced over at him, trying to appear as if he wasn’t interested, and took a sip of his wine. He watched as Merlin danced about with some of the neighbourhood children, arms flailing as they all did twirls around him. Arthur couldn't contain his smile.

"Aren't you going to ask him to dance?" Gwaine said.

Arthur glanced over. "Who?"

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Who do you think? Your _boyfriend_?"

"Gwaine," Arthur hissed under his breath, and he glanced around to make sure they weren't overheard. "You know that's not real."

Gwaine laughed and bopped the end of Arthur's nose with the tip of his finger. Arthur scowled and tried to bat his hand away. "You sure about that? Because, if you ask me, it’s about bloody time you daft bastards got around to this.”

“ _What_?”

Arthur turned to Gwaine but saw he was no longer paying attention. Gwaine’d caught the eye of a pretty woman across the garden and was gone before Arthur could demand some answers from him.

That was -- Arthur sighed to himself, and it all started to slide into place. Gwaine was _never_ going to let them live this down.

Well. As long as Merlin was on the same page as Arthur. Which, apparently, was their whole problem and everyone else seemed to know it but them. Well, he was Arthur Pendragon so he was just going to have to fix that.

When the next song changed to something slower, all the kids made faces and quickly left the space. Merlin laughed at them and pretended to call them back but none would have it. He walked towards Arthur, grinning.

Arthur sipped back the rest of his wine, put down the glass, and then walked towards Merlin. He walked past Merlin, but grabbed his hand, tugging him along after him.

"What--"

There were already couples swaying slowly, including Balinor and Hunith. Arthur glanced over at them and saw Hunith positively beaming. Even Balinor was smiling in their direction.

Merlin, however, was startled. "What're you doing?"

Arthur stepped in, putting a hand on the small of Merlin's back. "Dance with me," Arthur said.

"Are you nuts?" But Merlin laughed and returned the gesture. They clasped their hands and Arthur pulled them in to his chest.

"Lovely wedding," Arthur said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Merlin said in a rushed breath, positively thrilled. "It was -- that was -- yeah."

"So articulate," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Oi!" Merlin said, tugging on the back of Arthur's suit coat playfully. "Not much at all, actually. The last thing I want to do is make a fool of myself at my parents’ wedding."

"Good plan," Arthur said.

"How much have _you_ had," Merlin asked, eyes narrowing.

"A couple," Arthur admitted. "Feeling pleasantly buzzed but I still have my wits about me."

"Yes, exactly," Merlin said. "Me too."

"Good," Arthur said. "So if I were to kiss you right now, you'd know I actually wanted to and it’s not just the drink talking.”

Merlin pulled back a little, surprised. "Arthur," he said, almost sounding nervous.

“I mean, that was the problem the other night. I didn’t realise that you really wanted that.”

“I -- well.” Merlin didn’t deny it, at least.

"And that’s what this whole ruse was about, wasn’t it?”

“Hey, no. No, no. This was Gwaine’s idea.”

“God, don’t remind me,” Arthur said under his breath. “We’re never living this down. Ever.”

“What are you talking about?” Merlin asked, honestly confused.

“Why me, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "You parents love you so much it wouldn't have mattered who you brought home, including Gwaine. Please," Arthur said. “Just tell me.”

"Maybe you should tell me," Merlin countered. Stubborn as always, loving to challenge Arthur. "Maybe I shouldn't be the one making all the moves here."

"Maybe you're right," Arthur agreed.

And so he leaned in and pressed his lips against Merlin's. Merlin gave a soft sound, surprised, but let go of Arthur's hand so he could bring it up to cup Arthur's cheek.

Arthur pulled away, regretfully, and Merlin chased after him with little pecks to his lips. Arthur laughed, a bit breathless. "Merlin," he said quietly, "we're in the middle of the dance floor. Your parents are right over there."

"So?" Merlin said. But he didn't try again, just pulled Arthur closer and rested his head against the side of Arthur's.

"So we should not do anything too obscene," Arthur said, and Merlin laughed into his ear. It caused a thrilled shiver to travel down Arthur's spine, and it was hard to believe this was real. Because -- "This is real."

"Yes," Merlin said softly. "I think it is now, isn't it?"

"I want it to be."

"Me too."

"How long?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. A while. You?"

"A while," Arthur admitted. He laughed at it because, god, they’d been so stupid. "Why didn't we--"

"No clue," Merlin said. "Maybe we shouldn't worry about that part."

"All right," Arthur said. He supposed there was no point on dwelling on that now. They swayed gently to the music for another couple moments, Merlin humming along and chest vibrating against Arthur's, before Arthur groaned disappointingly.

"What?" Merlin asked, pulling back.

Arthur said dryly, "Gwaine."

"What about him?"

"Didn’t you hear me? He is never, ever going to let us live this down. Ever."

They both looked around, and spotted him at the same time. He was at a corner table with a couple young women, but he was watching them. When they looked over, he lifted his glass of wine in their direction, a silent toast, and burst out laughing.

"Oh, good god," Merlin muttered. "He's going to be a terror over this."

Arthur sighed. "I think he probably will."

Merlin turned back to Arthur and smiled, and pressed another kiss against his lips. Sighing, he said happily, "Think we'll be able to take it."

Arthur laughed. "Certain we can."

 

~ end

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requests (the second two were canon, but I smished them in with the modern AU one. :))
> 
> \- (AU) Some form of fake relationship type thing, specifically where Merlin and Arthur are best friends and need to somehow pretend to be together.  
> \- Gwaine gets Merlin and Arthur drunk at the pub. Hilarity (and maybe snogging/shagging?) ensues  
> \- Hunith presence in a fic -- Merlin and Arthur visit Hunith, she kind of starts to suspect that there's something more between them than the last time she saw the two together/Arthur&Hunith bonding time.


End file.
